May Darkness Not Find Me
by Whisper2AScream
Summary: (AU)Sequel to I Looked and Only Saw Myself, and second in "Souls of Darkness, Souls of Light" trilogy.  Xander has faced his inner evil, but the fight is not over yet. (W/X)
1. I Cannot Make a Single Sound While You S...

"May Darkness Not Find Me"  
by Whisper2AScream  
  
Title: May Darkness Not Find Me  
Author: Whisper2AScream  
Disclaimer: Once again, Xander, Willow, Giles, Buffy, and the like, are not mine, as much as I may wish they were! They're the brainchildren of the twisted evil genius that is Joss. Also belong to Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox (boo! Hiss!), WB Networks, Kuzui Productions, and such. No infringement intended. Getting nada dinero from this. (Hence the reason I'm employed as a comp. lab rat.) Also, any song lyrics mentioned herein, not mine, they belong to said folks listed alongside them. Anybody else in here, hey, lookee, it's mine! Yay!  
Rating: slapping another PG-13 on this one, again, dark horrific content and language  
Spoilers: This is a sequel to "I Looked and Saw Only Myself." (And second in the "Souls of Darkness, Souls of Light" trilogy.) Again, alternate 3rd season, with some spoilers, notably references to the Sheriff, err...Mayor. (Sorry, American Gothic reference there to Buck. Heh-heh. Anyone else just itching for a Buffy/AG x-over fic, btw?) Also, "the Pack." amongst other classic Xander eps.  
Summary: Sequel to "I Looked and Saw Only Myself", Xander continues to struggle with his inner self, and learns an interesting secret about his past.  
Feedback: Gimme a hell yeah! (That's a bigtime yes, btw.)  
Notes: This one and the previous ones are the first stories I've focused on Xander. Who would've guessed he could give Deadboy a run for his money in the angst dept.? And I thought the guy was talkative on the show! Expect a wild ride!   
  
I am standing up at the water's edge in my dream,  
I cannot make a single sound as you scream.  
...this place is so quiet, sensing that storm - Peter Gabriel, Red Rain.  
  
Xander lay on his bed in thought. He could hear his dad yelling downstairs, and winced at the sound of broken glass. Only he couldn't hear the words, it sounded more like a thunderstorm at the beach. Thunder rumbling along the shore, punctuated the crashing waves on the rocks. He got up, and went downstairs. He could hear his mom replying, also angrily. A howling wind answering back. He heard a slap hitting flesh, and his mom cried out. He ran downstairs, his feet barely hitting the steps, only to face a far different scene before him. Instead of his father towering over his mother in a drunken rage, it was himself, intense anger twisting his features cruelly. And it wasn't his mother cowering, bleeding from gathering broken glass, it was Willow, the red blood on her hands and face, matching her red hair. His heart broke at the sight of pain and utter despair evident in her eyes as she turned in his direction. Her blackened eyes stared out of a bruised and scarred face, marred from years of abuse. The other Xander looked at him, and grinned, only it was the grin of a mocking laughing hyena.  
"Hey, buddy. Want a drink?" his speech was slurred and husky from liquor as he giggled hysterically and offered the bottle to him. Xander backed away in horror, his eyes wide in fear, and tripped on the step. His foot twisted oddly from under him, and he screamed in pain at his broken ankle. His other self loomed overhead like a bloated red full moon, shadowed behind an eclipse, forever.  
  



	2. And the Darkness Still Has Work to Do

"I caught sight of my reflection,   
I caught it in the window.  
I saw the darkness in my heart.  
I saw the signs of my undoing,  
They had been there from the start.  
And the darkness still has work to do." - Peter Gabriel, Blood of Eden  
  
His eyes snapped open, and he panted a few times. He grabbed a nearby clock and looked at the time. It was 3 in the morning, the hour of the wolf. He sank back against his pillow in relief. Only another nightmare. He had been suffering from them almost nightly now. Ever since the attack with the cursed Dagger of Malechior a couple of months back. Apparently he had not entirely beaten the curse, only putting it into remission. He didn't want to go back to sleep though. His dreams now seemed to remind him of his own inner dark side more and more. The potential he had for evil and destruction. The worst though was that this inner demon took perverse delight in his witnessing Willow being tormented by his own hand. That frightened him more than anything else. If any harm were to come to his Willow, no matter what the cause, he would never forgive himself, and he wouldn't be able to live. She had always been a part of his life, ever since they were little toddlers. She was his anchor to sanity. If she wasn't there, he wouldn't be able to face the darkness that stalked their town every night. Not even with the Slayer's presence.  
A loud ringing noise pierced his ears then. He winced a bit, his mind fuzzy from sleep, before realizing it was the phone.   
He picked up the receiver, "Hello?"  
"Xander? You okay?" Willow's worried voice replied.  
"Uh, yeah, Will. Just tired. It's 3am after all. You know, when all good Slayerettes are supposed to be in bed?" he dryly joked.  
"You had another nightmare didn't you?" she asked in her gravely serious voice. Ever since the attack, the two had felt a strong, almost telepathic bond with each other. If one was in danger, the other knew instantly. It had helped on occasion with their many run-ins with the latest evil that the Hellmouth had attracted.  
"Will, it's nothing. Really. Just residue junk from that curse."  
"You don't know that. Have you told Giles yet?"  
"Uh, no. He's got bigger thing to worry about. Remember, the big bad Mayor? Ascension? Sunnydale going boom? You know, end of the world as we know it? Besides our graduation day?"  
"I know, Xander. But this is important, too! What if you're relapsing? If you don't tell Giles soon, I will!" Willow said in her resolve voice.  
"Ok, ok, I'll tell him tomorrow, today, whatever. Just let me get back to sleep, all right?" He wearily agreed.  
"Ok, sweet dreams, Xander. Love you."  
*Sweet dreams, I wish!* "Love you, too Will. Night."  
"Night." Click.  
He let the receiver fall back into the cradle, more like crashed with a protesting ding. He flopped back down, and stared at the ceiling for five minutes. He then got up, and went to the window. The nightmares had left him with severe insomnia. He had been falling asleep more often than usual, even for him, during the day, particularly during classes. However, when he fell asleep at night, his slumber was so troubled that he would now be awake, and looking outside. When his mother was out, he'd usually just head over to Willow's. He had found he was able to get some sleep with her in close proximity. When they were kids, she would reassure him that there was no bogeyman in the closet. Not till high school, did they learn otherwise. That the things that go bump in the night were indeed real. Nights like this, Xander was tempted to go down, and sneak into the liquor cabinet. Just one soothing drink to help him fall asleep. However, this latest mental scare-fest had warned him of such action. He went down that path, he would become his father, and he just couldn't let that happen. For dear Willow's sake.  



	3. Someone Tell Me Why, I Act Like a Fool

"Someone tell me why,   
I do the things that I don't want to do?  
When you're around me, I'm somebody else.  
Someone tell me why,  
I act like a fool when things don't go my way?  
When you're around me, I'm somebody else" - Guided by Voices, Teenage FBI  
  
"Now the velocity of the first car is variable, 'v initial', and the velocity at impact is, 'v final'," the teacher said, explaining the equations on the board. He looked around for a victim, as keen as a hawk seeking a mouse. He found a sizeable rodent slumbering on a desk toward the back of the room, "Now, uh, Mr. Harris? Care to wager what variable of the car's mass would be? Mr. Harris?"   
Xander slowly raised his head, and blinked a few times. Upon noticing the teacher staring right at him, he instantly sat up straighter, faking an attentive pose.  
"Welcome back to the living." This dry comment got a few titters in the class, and then the Physics instructor added, "Again, what would the variable representing the mass of the car be called?"  
"Uh, 'm'?"  
"Yes. Glad to see you're paying attention in your dreams at least. Yes, 'm'." He added the new variable to the equation. "Notice that it is just m and not m initial or final since mass is constant." He continued teaching the class, forgetting Xander again, who was relieved by this. He groaned and sank his head back down on the desk. Yet another sleepless night. He was getting a bit better at the lack of the sleep, but it was still a struggle. Next class was free period, which usually means time at the library aka Slayer HQ. But Xander was wary of heading there. He didn't want to admit to Giles about his problem. He was afraid to admit it to himself. He groaned as he noticed Willow walking towards him. Just as he was about to duck out of sight, she spotted him. *Damn!* he thought as she came over to him.  
"Hi Xander," she smiled, and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Heading to the library?"  
"Um, yeah, Will, was just on my way there," he sheepishly grinned. Willow gave him an odd look, suspecting something being up, but uncertain as to what. The two then entered the library, and Xander winced as a jolt of pain stabbed up his right arm as he pushed the door open. Willow immediately noticed this, "Xander? The pain's returned?" He just nodded with gritted teeth, clutching his arm with his left hand. She helped him to a chair further in. Giles came out of the office, and noticed the pair right away. He had been waiting for Buffy to finish her history class. Particularly, he noticed how much Xander was wincing from pain.  
"Xander, what is the matter?"  
Xander took a couple of deep breaths, as the pain finally ebbed away again. "It's nothing. Just old war wounds." He gave a dry chuckle.  
Willow shook her head, "It isn't. He might be relapsing." She gazed up at Giles' face, lines of worry etched into her face.  
"The curse?" The Watcher wondered.  
Xander denied it, "I'm fine. I beat that thing a while ago, remember?"  
"How do you explain the recurring pain, and the nightmares then?" Willow asked accusingly.  
"Will, please! Not now!"  
Giles' eyebrows shot up in shock, "What?!? Xander, you can't hide something this serious. If you're relapsing, we must do something, and quickly to try to stop it. Obviously, you haven't beaten the curse. It's a miracle you survived at all. Anyone else, short of a Slayer possibly, wouldn't have lasted a week, let alone months from such an ordeal." Giles said gravely.  
"Yeah, I know, mere mortals aren't supposed to survive. Well, guess the warranty must have ran out on the thing. Cause I'm still here, and I'm mortal, right?" He glanced up at Giles' face, and stopped at the sight of his thoughtful face, "What? Giles, I'm just a puny human, right? Right? I'm certainly not the 'leap tall buildings in a single bound' type, though I would like the x-ray vision for certain key areas." He grinned a little, momentarily distracted by the idea of watching the girls getting changed in the locker room without them noticing. An "ahem" noise interrupted his hormone-driven daydream, and he blinked innocently.  
"As I was about to explain, I found something unusual mentioned in the Codex. A rather strange passage that might explain things." Giles opened the book and read, "'In the twilight of the old millennium, there shall come a Slayer who is different from her predecessors. She shall die, but shall be saved by one of her companions, and live. Her champion and rescuer shall be one who walks between two worlds. One with the blood of the heavens flowing in their veins.'"  



	4. Life Is Falling Around Me

"Words whisper past me,   
I don't hear them anymore.  
Life is falling around me,   
I can't hold on to it,   
Slip through my fingers." - Single Gun Theory, Been Dying.  
  
"What? That's not me, is it?" Xander's jaw dropped in surprise.  
Willow frowned in thought, "Giles, what do they mean 'blood of the heavens?' "  
"I'm not certain, but I do remember an old legend that a group of angels who particularly sympathized with the humans after they were thrown out of paradise. A few of these angelic beings came to the earth, and procreated with the humans. Their offspring were considered cursed, with far darker souls than most humans. And yet they had a higher potential for good. It is even rumored that Merlin may not have been part demon as many think, but perhaps one of these offspring."  
"Ok, you know the wiggins meter has just gone off the scales?" Xander commented. "I've been called a lot of things, but angel isn't one of them."  
Willow who had continued musing, then said, "A-ha! Maybe they mean a different kind of angel. Angel kind of walked two worlds, being the only vampire with a soul. And he helped save Buffy."  
"Good call, Will. See they're just reminding us about Deadboy, may he so not rest in peace."   
"Xander!" Willow shushed him, as she saw Buffy entering the library.  
"Willow, why are you defending that monster? He tried to kill you, killed Ms. Calendar, plus several students, and he tortured Giles. Excuse me, if I celebrate his demise." He got up and went to leave, running right into Buffy. "Oh, hi Buff." Buffy just gave him a sad look, and shook her head.  
She then turned to Giles, "So, what's the latest sitch? Something about ... Angel?" She still had trouble discussing her former love.  
"I was just telling Willow and Xander here about a very unusual passage I had found in the Codex."  
"Yeah, it mentions something about an angel guy. I think we all know who that is." Xander added confidently. "Someone else."  
Giles sternly said, "Xander, you are jumping to conclusions."  
Willow jumped in, "And, uh, it says something about Buffy getting saved though. Angel was there..."  
" But Xander revived you." Giles finished. He looked at Buffy, and she could see that he had aged considerably since they had first met three years ago. Grey strands salted his sandy brown hair, particularly around the temples.  
"Right, so didn't we already go over this chapter before? Giles, what's going on?"  
"As I had said, no mortal has been able to be survive a curse from the Dagger of Malechior." Buffy nodded, silently willing him to continue. He went on, "I checked the Codex to see if there was an explanation for Xander's quite miraculous recovery. And I found a passage that may suggest that he is only partly human. He may have been born of a fallen angel."  
"Whoa, what a second, I'm no demon kid!" Xander shook his head vehemently.  
"Your mom may argue with that. In fact, I think she has." Willow commented dryly. He just glared at her while she giggled a little.  
"Xander, you misunderstand me. A fallen angel does not necessarily mean demon, though that is often the case. Not all angels who choose to fall, go to Hell, some fall only to dwell on Earth. You see, angels are spiritual beings, not composed of matter like us. Despite not having free will as humans do, if they so choose, they can fall to earth, and take on a form of flesh and blood. However, they remain different from humans, even though they can have offspring. When an angel falls, it allows corruption to seep in as it were. That is why so many have become demons. They go from perfect forms to imperfect, and many come to hate it. They become violent, abusive, quite dangerous." Xander stared at him, realizing how much of that sounded like his father. His father who had left him and his mom when he was still a child. On the rare occasions he turns up, like holidays, it always turns very violent. At those times, Xander would sleep outside, or more often, go and stay at Willow's till it would blow over.  
"Sounds kind of like your dad." Willow softly said to him, echoing his inner thoughts. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He gratefully glanced at her, reaching up to his shoulder, and grabbing her hand tightly, keeping it there. Lately with all the nightmares, she had been the only thing keeping him sane, his one anchor to reality. As odd reality is when you live on the Hellmouth, it still was minor compared to the Hell his mind had become.  
"Xander, I thought you were odd, but this goes beyond wiggins fest." Buffy said.  
Willow said, "If this is true, how come the curse is still affecting him?"  
Giles answered, "Well, he is still human partly. Also, the dagger may have affected him differently from the previous victims, due to his dual nature. Xander, exactly what do your nightmares entail?"  
Xander gulped nervously, and took a deep breath. He then said, "Well, they're pretty much the same. I'll see something like my parents arguing, but when I go to see them, instead of my dad, I see myself, only it's my _other_ self. And instead of my mom, it's... Look, can't you just have me take two pills and call you in the morning?" He pleaded.  
"Xander, what else? We can't help you unless you tell us." Giles sternly said.  
He ran his hand through his hair nervously, and Willow noted this with alarm. *He hasn't done that since his parents separated. What's wrong?* Though, part of her knew the answer was, and she feared it.  
He sighed deeply, "It was... Willow. It was like we had become my parents, and I..." He sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes. Willow sat down next to him, still holding his hand. He then added, "It was all my fault. I never wanted to hurt you, Willow." He gently stroked her cheek, his eyes blurry with tears.   
She hugged him, and spoke soothingly, "It's not your fault. It's never happened." He sobbed a little, burying his head into her shoulder.  
"I'm so scared," he whispered. Willow shushed him, and reassured him, as she rocked him back and forth to comfort him.  
Buffy frowned, and glanced over at Giles. They wordlessly exchanged conversation, and then both went to the back office for a private discussion.  



	5. They're All Filled With Lies

"Where do I put the books  
there's so many I could read  
but they're all filled with lies  
Where do I put the lies  
there's so many I could say  
but it seems they're in the books" - VAST, Here  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Buffy said, "Ok, I'm still having trouble believing all this, but what can we do? Isn't there a cure for this anywhere?"  
Giles shook his head gravely, "We can continue researching, but I doubt we'll find anything. Xander is the first to survive this long."  
"Yeah, well, his number might soon be up anyway if we don't do something." Buffy angrily replied, "I refuse to sit on my ass, and watch this thing slowly kill him from the inside out. God, Giles! He's a nervous wreck out there!" She gestured back out to the two where Xander was still crying softly.  
Giles then answered, also troubled, "Buffy, I'm just as concerned and upset as you. You have no idea how many nights I have not slept because I was up all night trying to find even a scrap of information that might be useful to us. When I say I have found nothing, I mean it."  
Her face crumpled a bit, and she softly said, "I'm sorry. I know you're worried, too. It's just that seeing him suffer like this." She looked up at Giles with a fierce light in her eyes, "Shame I already killed the Master, because I swear to God, if he was right in front of me, I would tear him apart with my bare hands for this."  
He softened a little, "I know, Buffy. Anger is not a viable solution though. Particularly in this case. Anger is responsible for this. I have a theory though why Xander's still tormented." She wordlessly gestured for him to continue. He went on, taking off his glasses, indicating big lecture time, "Because of the dagger's demonic nature, it's woke up his own dark inner self. And as I said, because of Xander's own unusual nature, it is far more dangerous than most people's. Everyone has a dark side, an inner demon of sorts in themselves. Most of us hide it, and keep it under control. When it runs loose...."  
"You get the disgruntled guy in the clock tower thing." Buffy finished. In the back of her mind, she remembered when Giles' own dark side had run loose in the past. That business with Eyghon, and then the infamous band candy incident when he and her mom had become their teenaged selves again. When he was 'Less together, more black magic, hates the world, ticking time bomb guy.' She got shivers seeing him like that, not to mention the major ick factor with he and her mom doing smootchies. But that's a different matter.  
"Yes, that does happen with psychopaths and the like. However, with Xander, his inner demon is in some senses of the word, truly demonic. His fallen angel self."  
"Kind of explains why he was always of the Angel-haters camp. Maybe on some repressed level it reminded him of himself?" she wondered.  
"Possibly, though it would have been very repressed, seeing how Xander was not even aware of it till now. Right now, all I can say is that Xander will need our support. He's going through the hardest struggle of his life. Maybe Willow can find something with that blasted machine out there, but otherwise...."  
"I know. All this and the Mayor's Ascension shindig too. The fun never ends in the 'Dale." Buffy bitterly commented. Giles then blinked in surprise as a thought popped into his head.  
"Ah, yes, the Ascension. I had momentarily forgotten it. If Xander can truly conquer his curse, he can be a valuable asset against the Mayor." He went over to the window, and studied Xander thoughtfully. *Quite valuable indeed.*  



	6. I Was Just Wondering If You'd Come Along

"I was just wondering if you'd come along.  
To hold up my head when my head won't hold on.  
I'll do the same if the same is what you want.  
If not I will go,   
I will go alone." - Dave Matthews Band, The Stone  
  
Meanwhile, Xander had stopped crying by now, and was just enjoying being held by his Willow. His Willow. As far back as he could remember she had always been his Willow. Even when Jesse had joined their group, he and her still had a tie, a bond, keeping them together. He leaned back, and just gazed at her hazel eyes. Luminescent, almost golden, hazel, so bright with life. So different from his brown eyes, dark with pain, hidden secrets. He leaned toward her again, facing her this time. She tilted her head up to him, and the two kissed deeply. He's not sure how this time, but along with the sweet taste of her mouth, he could taste the citrus tang of her thoughts. Her long, devoted, boundless love for him, her worry and fear for him. Perhaps, even afraid of him? He then stiffened and broke contact, standing up in the process.  
Willow looked at him questioningly as she stood up as well, "Xander, what's wrong?"  
"You're afraid of me," he said, not questioning, but declaring it as fact. Willow started a bit, though when they kissed, she could almost see something in his eyes, something that wanted to hurt her, punish her. They were his father's eyes, though she was never threatened by him, the few times she had seen him around when she visited Xander. These must have been the eyes little Xander had to stare back in terror at. She looked away, and when she looked back, it was just Xander's own eyes staring back at her.  
"It's nothing really. I know you wouldn't hurt me," she smiled.  
His forehead knitted in concern. *God, she's so trusting. So good. I don't deserve her. But I need her.* He stumbled as the pain returned again, this time screaming up the whole length of his left leg. He tightly gripped the edge of the chair, knuckles white as the bones underneath. He collapsed back into the seat. Willow stayed close by, but unsure how to help him more then this. As she wondered how to ease the pain, she felt something within her. It wasn't unlike the power passing through her when she restored Angel's soul. Clarity filled her mind, reassuring her. She then stood up, and took both of Xander's hands within her own. She felt a golden light filling her, and then passing through her. Xander gasped with the surge of energy, and the pain suddenly abated. She sank down in a nearby chair then in exhaustion. Her eyes wearily closed, and she fell asleep. Xander went over to her, confused. *What the hell happened?* Something in his memory tugged at his mind reminding that for a moment, she resembled the angelic Willow self who saved him from his dark side. But how? Why?  



	7. You're a Light That Comes In The Night

"You're a light that comes in the night,  
You're the sound that cuts through the darkness,  
You're a heart that beats with a strike,  
Of my only way in the darkness." - Laurie Anderson, the Labyrinth  
  
Giles and Buffy rushed out upon seeing this bizarre event. Giles rushed over to Willow, and checked her vitals. She was unconscious, but her pulse was strong and steady. He breathed a sigh of relief at this.  
Meanwhile, Buffy went over to Xander, "What the Hellmouth is going on out here? I look and see a freaky light show coming from you two. Any ideas?"  
"Dear Lord, was Willow conjuring again?" Giles asked worriedly.  
"No and no." Xander wearily replied to them both. "Giles, you're Answer Man here, do the explaining thing. I'm just Research Boy." He waved to Giles, looking ready to fall asleep himself. In fact, his head then fell forward, and thunked on the table loudly. If he wasn't already asleep, he would have noticed. As it were, it would catch up with him later when he would wake with a bad headache. Buffy went to try to wake him, but Giles motioned her away.  
"Don't bother, Buffy. After the ordeal he's been through, and what he must face, he will need all the rest he can get. As for Willow, I think she may more a part of the current situation then what we realized. How good are you with that computer?"  
Buffy shrugged, "Willow's tutored me a bit. I can surf the Web easy enough, even if Willow's the big Kahuna of the Information Superhighway."  
Giles gave her a small amused smile, "Yes, well, that still puts you above me in that regard. Go look up there as best as you can, while I check my books." Buffy nodded, and the Watcher/Slayer pair began what would be a long day of research.  
Then, Buffy remembered as she glanced at the clock on the wall, "Oh shoot! Giles, I have to go. I supposed to be in Algebra II five minutes ago! And you know how I supposed to be attending at least most of my classes to keep on Trollman's good side?"   
Giles waved her off, "Go then. I'll see you later."  
"It's a date then." she grinned, and stopped, "Errr... I mean research date. Not dating date. I mean appointment. Oh never mind!" She then rushed out of the library at breakneck speed that only a Slayer can do. Giles chuckled a bit as she left. She may be one of the strangest girls ever to become a Slayer, yet he knew she was the best of the best. The times he watched her handling such adverse events, and yet stay on top gave him considerable pride. Almost like a father proudly watching his daughter winning a race. For some time now, he had noticed how she had adopted him as surrogate father to replace her now mostly absent father, due to her parents' divorce a couple of years back. And he had noticed how paternal his attitude had become towards her. He knew that the Council suspected of such, considering how cold the correspondence had been of late, if not missing all together. The Watcher is only to tutor and train the Slayer, but the relationship has always been to be completely impersonal. Because any day could be the Slayer's last. The Watcher should not be concerned with trivial matters like if an adversary became lethal to the Slayer, only that the Slayer should have been better prepared to survive the battle. The Diaries though did contain instances of previous Watchers who grew "attached" to their protegé Slayer. Some fall in love, or more often like in his cases, developed parental feelings toward their Slayers. He often had nightmares where he had lost her, and berating himself for not better preparing her for the danger. Yet, particularly after surviving the prophecy of her own death, she continued to surprise him. He could only pray she would continue defying the odds. And part of him thought that perhaps she really could.  



	8. I Am Not Here

"I am not here,   
I think I've never been here at all,   
Or ever will be.  
I feel like a place where no one goes anymore." - Stabbing Westward, Why  
  
Xander blinked and looked around him. He was back in the nightmarish landscape his mind had been during the agony of the curse. He turned again, and saw he wasn't alone here. Willow stood nearby also surprised by her surroundings.  
"Willow? Is that you?" He stepped toward her.  
"Of course, it's me. I'm the one dreaming here. You're the mental figment."  
"Um, Will, _I'm_ doing the dreaming here. I've been here before."  
"Wait a second, are we dreaming of each other? Xander, this is incredible! Do you have any idea how rare shared dreams occur? And with both of us lucid no less! I've read about this in the newsgroup I belong to." Willow's eyes were bright with excitement at the possibility before them. She walked towards him.  
Then, Xander sensed _it_. His dark self, just under the surface where they were standing. He shouted to her, "Willow, don't step any closer! Get back while you can!"  
"Xander, what?" she said as she took one step forward, and then shrieked. A pale, skeletal hand broke through the surface, and grabbed her left ankle. "Aaaagh! Get off of me!" she yelled as she tried to kick her foot free. She finally did, a hard kick that broke the hand at the wrist, the bits of bones connected there clattering on the hard, parched ground. She ran towards Xander, and stopped as she came up against a forcefield. She was only a few feet away from Xander, but it may as well been miles.  
"Willow! No!" He rushed against the forcefield, ramming his shoulder against it, trying to break it. She tried the same from her end, but to no avail. Then, he heard it. That awful laughter. The ground behind Willow exploded, knocking her off her feet, and showering her with large clods of earth. He screamed her name, but she didn't seem to hear. From the gaping hole, emerged a corpse. It looked like Xander, if Xander had been buried for a century. Most of the flesh had rotted away, leaving gaping holes where worms had fed. Some were still running over the bones. The head was semi-intact, though only half the face remained, and that was green and pulsing with disgusting ooze. The vile thing was missing a hand, its right. It stuck its arm out toward the nearby missing appendage, and it flew up to meet the connecting limb. As the hand reattached, Xander noticed the figure was slowly re-growing flesh over its body. He fought a wave of nausea mixed with revulsion at the repulsive sight before him. Soon enough, it became the same figure that had imprisoned him before.  
He smiled, and it was the smile of the devil before it would rip your soul from your body. " 'Hello me, meet the real me.' Missed me?"  
Xander snorted, "You haven't been away long enough. Come back, oh say around the third millennium, and then we'll talk."  
His other self sauntered toward him, a walk Xander realized, was eerily reminiscent of Angelus' evil, self-assured swagger, "Well, somebody's attitude's improved. Good, glad you're on the high horse. It'll be more fun knocking you off." He stopped in front of the forcefield, "Aww, poor baby, can't come out and play. And I've got quite a toy here." He grinned wolfishly at Willow, "She can be my new Barbie doll. Shall we do what we did to her old one?" He chuckled harshly as he went to her.  
"Leave her alone!" Xander snarled. His other self turned toward him, and nodded approvingly.  
"Well, well. Your real self emerges. I told you, we're alike. Come on, work with me. It'll be fun. Remember that vamp Willow? Oh man, what I wouldn't give for a piece of that ass! Mmm! Oh well, this one will have to do." He walked toward her, and lifted her up by grabbing her auburn hair.  
"Let her go, or I will destroy you!" Xander growled again.  
"Good boy, come on, get that rage going. I knew you had it in ya, boy! Haha!" He then turned to Willow, "Wakey, wakey princess." Her eyes slowly opened, and gasped in terror at the sight of this perverted version of her boyfriend, "Ol' Prince Charming here got a present for you." He pulled out the dagger, _the_ dagger, the Dagger of Malechior. He waved it in front of her terrified eyes.  
Xander saw this with shock and horror written all over his face. He then proceeded to ram against the forcefield repeatedly, trying to force his way in.  
His other self glanced back at him for a moment, "Ah-ah. You have say to pwetty please with sugar on top before I'll let you in." He wagged his finger tauntingly at him, still entwined in her hair.  
While he was distracted, Willow saw her chance. Her hand shot out and grabbed his hand that held the dagger, and one swift move, drove it into his leg.  
He screamed in pain, letting her go for an instance. She ran off, away from him, but also away from where Xander was by the forcefield.  
"You little bitch!" his dark self snarled at her as he tore the sculpted hilt out of his leg, and he threw the dagger at her. With wicked accuracy, it plunged into her back. The reverse side of where exactly Xander had been stabbed. She turned back to Xander, surprised at what happened, and screaming in pain. She then slowly crumpled to the ground, her blood spilling out, eagerly being sucked in by the arid soil.  



	9. Don't Let the Dark Into Me

"Don't let the dark into me,   
We kill the angels that hold us so good.  
... Don't let the light shine on me,   
I am the demon that waits inside you  
... Don't let the light shine on me,  
I am the darkness that crawls into you" - Gary Numan, Dark  
  
"Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Xander screamed. "Willoooooooow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He rushed against the forcefield again, and this time it gave. He ran past his dark self to reach her. He went to pull the dagger out to find it had vanished, only a wound in the same place as his. He turned her over gently, and like before, smoothed her hair back from her face.  
"Oh God, Will." he whispered, his heart tearing in two.  
Her eyes fluttered open, and she weakly said, "Xander?" She then stiffened as a spasm of pain overtook her. "Oh God, it hurts!" she cried, no, screamed at the pain.  
"Heh, aww, look at the lovebirds. Now you're both screwed. The curse may have not been successful with you, but it'll work for her."  
"No!" Xander shouted at him defiantly, and turned back to Willow, "Willow, sweetie, come on fight it. I know you can. You've always been the strong one."   
Willow could feel herself being ripped in two. In flashes she saw her own dark self, not unlike the vampire version of her. However, she could see another figure, urging her on, glowing brightly. She squinted trying to see who it was. It was Xander, dressed in white armor. She looked down, and she was dressed in white robes. What the? She blinked, and was back in the hellish desert landscape with Xander, and that... perverted fiend. She was still dressed in white though. She could feel the same power she had felt earlier surging through her, though it was coming from within herself, and from Xander? What was happening? She stood up, no longer in such agony.  
"Willow? What's going on?" Xander asked her, noticing the change in her apparel. He looked down at himself, and he was dressed in white armor again. "Ok, this goes way beyond wiggins here."  
"Xander, what's happening?" Willow asked, "The pain's gone."  
Xander's dark self blinked in confusion, "Both of you? What the hellmouth is going around here? This wasn't supposed to happen!"  
"Can I play? I'm bored." A slinky female voice then asked. The three stared at the fourth figure. It seemed to be Willow, but again, it was a horrid perverted version of her. Very much like her vampire self, only this one appeared human, but evil.  
"Well, well, the odds just improved. Thanks for the gift, man," the dark Xander smirked as he ogled the dark Willow. She sidled up to him like a cat, smiling sensually. The two wrapped arms around each other, and kissed passionately. Very passionately, almost to the X-rated point by the looks of it. Willow tried to control her nauseous stomach, while Xander couldn't help staring in fascination. The dark Willow then stepped away from the shadow Xander, and strolled over to Xander, who was partly repulsed, and partly lustful at the sight before him. The idea of Willow looking, well, hot, was still a foreign concept to him. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him, no more, like inhaled his mouth, biting hard on his lip. Willow pushed the pair away, only to be grabbed by the other Xander. Her anger only fueled the inner power seething inside her.  
"Enough! This ends now!" she shouted, though it came out as a command. Her own voice seemed unfamiliar to her, but it didn't matter. She was suddenly surrounded by a bright aura of light. It exploded outward, and sent the dark Xander flying. Xander managed to push away the other Willow, and ran toward Willow. He stared at her. She had somehow grown wings, full angelic wings that sprang from her back, and were now unfurled.   
"Willow, how? What?" He stared at her in shock. She smiled and grabbed his hands. He felt an overwhelming energy that seemed to doubly emanate from her, and him. His armor grew brighter, and he could feel wings of his own stretching out to their full wingspan.  
"No, no, no, shit!" the dark Xander stomped his feet in frustration, "How?"  
The other Willow narrowed her eyes at the bright pair, "You fool! Don't you see! The dagger didn't work. They were already separated!"  
Willow said to Xander, "Let's finish this, and go home." He nodded, and drew his sword. A wand appeared in Willow's hand, topped with a crystal spearhead. They walked together, facing off against the dark pair.  
The dark Xander drew himself up, and suddenly shifted. His features became less human, and more hyena-like. The other Willow underwent her own transformation into a vampire sorceress. Their faces then shifted to other forms. Xander's was a mix of the Master, Angelus, and his father. Willow's on the other hand, held a mix of her mother, Cordelia, Faith, and oddly enough, Ms. Calendar. The dark pair then charged, and Xander and Willow stood fast side-by-side, against their counterparts. The four broke and encountered each other in two separate battles. Xander and Willow were able to hold their own against their dark selves, but barely. Then the dark pair seemed to catch a second wind, and forced the pair to a standstill. Xander and Willow drew close together as they were backed into a corner, uncertain what to do now.  



	10. Blood of Eden

"In the blood of Eden,   
Lie the woman and the man.  
With the man in the woman,   
And the woman in the man.  
In the blood of Eden,   
Lie the woman and the man.  
We wanted the union,   
Oh the union of the woman,  
The woman and the man." - Peter Gabriel, Blood of Eden  
  
"Have they waken yet?" Buffy asked as she came into the office. Giles and her had moved the pair to more comfortable resting spots. Willow was now lying on the couch in the office. Xander was lying on the floor in the weapons case, with some blankets laid down under him. They were clean after Oz had been locked up last full moon in the weapons case. Next one was not to be for a few weeks so Xander had the spot to himself. Though when they were unconscious before, they seem to draw closer in their sleep.  
Giles shook his head, "No, I'm not certain why they're still unconscious, but I heard Willow cry out before, and look." He lifted the blanket, and Buffy could see a bloody stain, now a dark maroon, indicating its age, on the exact same area that Xander had been stabbed. She stared in disbelief, not sure what to think.  
"How? Did somebody else sneak in here?" she asked.  
Giles took his glasses off for a moment, tapping the frames against the cabinet his arm was leaning on, "No, I was the only one in here, and I've been keeping an eye on both of them. If there was an attack, a physical one that is, I would have witnessed it."  
Her eyes narrowed in confusion, "What do you mean, a physical attack? You're saying this was something else? What?"  
"I believe it was a spiritual attack. I noticed her wound is in the same area as Xander, however the entrance and exit wounds are reversed. It seems that she was attacked from behind, rather than in front."  
Buffy mulled this over for a bit, and then reasoned, "So, let me guess, no coincidence here. So what's the connection?"  
"I suspect their souls are joined somehow. Bonded. I'm not certain considering Xander's only partly human, though I'm now suspicious of Willow's nature as well."  
"What do you mean? They're soulmates?"  
"It may be far greater than that. Willow has great potential to be a powerful witch. She is more gifted than most people. She may be far more than she seems," Giles sighed, still tapping his spectacles, deep in thought. He looked up at Buffy with a deeply serious expression on his face, "I think they might two sides of the same soul. One person, who had somehow been split in two, and their now dual personalities are lying in two people, Xander and Willow."  
"Giles, you lost me. How can you have one person in two people?"  
Giles picked up a book on his desk, very old by the looks of it. The binding was coming loose, and the pages were throughly yellowed with age. On the cover, the image of the Kabbalah etched in gold leaf was barely visible. "Here," he said, "This book contains information on Enochian magic, which is also known as magic of angels. There is mention of a legend of an angel, rather high in hierachy as I understand it, who fell to Earth. They lived normally as a mortal until they were attacked. A demon known as Malechior had a weapon forged to rip souls apart. The dagger. This fallen angel was the first victim to the curse. Their soul was divided in two, anima and animus, and went in opposite directions. Later, the souls are said to have been reincarnated, seeking the other half. But they have been doomed to wander the earth forever in fruitless searches."  
"Till now." Buffy quietly concluded.  
"Perhaps." Giles agreed. Then a low moan was heard from behind them, coming from the couch. They both looked at Willow, who was shifting a bit in her sleep, murmuring. Her forehead was furrowed with worry. Giles knelt down by her.  
"Willow?" he asked softly. She remained unconscious, but suffering from troubled sleep. He placed his hand on her forehead, and jerked it back quickly. He shook his hand though he could still feel lingering currents in his fingers, like electricity. He glanced at her again, and placed the palm of his hand near her forehead, but not touching. Wispy tendrils of energy seem to lick at the lines in his hand.  
"Xander," she whispered in her sleep.  
"Giles, what's going on?" Buffy asked, a tone of worry and fear evident in her voice.  
Giles glanced up at her, the same worry and fear echoed in his gaze, "I honestly don't know."  



	11. I've Been Waiting Here

"I've been waiting here,  
Waiting for faith.  
I've nowhere to fall.  
Now the darkness comes.  
And I pray for, the end of us all." - Gary Numan, Dark   
  
Xander and Willow linked hands, still confused on what to do. They didn't notice the arc of energy that appeared when their hands touched.  
"Playtime's over, buddy." the other Xander grinned triumphantly, "Time to die."  
The other Willow pouted, "But I was having so much fun."  
He turned, and grinned at her, giving her a savage kiss, "Don't worry, we'll kill them real slow to make it last longer." The other Willow smiled evilly.  
"I want your twin for my new puppy. Can I? I've been such a good little girl." she whined a little, as she rubbed sensually against him.  
He chuckled darkly, "Sure, babe. Go right ahead." The other Willow, still smiling evilly, approached Xander slowly. Willow however, stepped in front of him, her wand ready for staking.  
"Over my dead body!" she commanded.  
The other Willow chuckled a little, and said, "As you wish." She then went to grab Willow around the neck to strangle her, but was stopped by a sword at her throat.  
"Touch her, and you will pray that I kill you swiftly." Xander spoke darkly, his eyes unwavering.  
Willow shook her head, "Xander, no. We can't kill them." She placed a hand on his sword, staying him.  
"Will, I tried burying that asshole last time, and you see how well that worked!"  
"Because I wasn't completely there to help you. But now I am," she said as she switched the wand to her left, and grabbed his hand. A new surge of energy united through them, linking them.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, wondering. He looked at the hands, and was confused on what was happening. He felt...separated? Whole? He didn't know what to think anymore. It was getting harder to think, which wasn't surprising to him since he had never been the thinker type. All he could see now was light, bright as the sun, shining all around them. He shut his eyes against the glare.  
"Xander, open your eyes. It is all right." he heard a voice say. It sounded like Willow's but it also sounded like his own. He opened his eyes.  
Willow also was confused on what was going on. She felt a sense of calmness, just like when she had worked that spell for Angel, but this was more personal. She knew what needed to be done, but she didn't know _how_ she knew. It was just there. There was light all around them now. It was so bright. She closed her eyes against the glare.  
"Willow, open your eyes. It is all right." she heard a voice say to her. Xander? But it sounded like her voice as well. How odd. She opened her eyes.  
Then everything changed. The light expanded outward, becoming a nova. In the distance, a screaming was heard, something inhuman shrieking in pain. Then there was silence.   
The pair blinked and looked around in surprise. The arid landscape was gone, replaced by a beautiful meadow where nearby a clear spring-fed stream burbled over rocks. A gentle breeze blew, stirring the slightest strands of their hair.  
"Ok, this is nice. I don't think we're in Nightmareland anymore, Will." Xander joked.  
"It is nice, but where are we?"  
"You have always been here. In your minds that is, or should I say, the fragments of myself." another voice said. The voice was a blend of Xander's and Willow's, yet it was more whole, and seemed to resonate with a sound all its own. A bright figure approached them. Its hair wavered between the blackness of deep space, and the fiery red of a star being born, its eyes constantly changing. White humps along its back hinted at the hidden wings, and its skin shimmered with sunlight.  
"Who are you? Are you an angel?" Willow asked, her rosebud mouth forming a "o" of awe.  
The figure nodded, "I was, once. I was Kaladiel, a servant in God's Army under the Archangel Michael. But that was eons ago, long before I came to Earth. I loved watching you mortals, playing, caring for each other. Seeing people fall in love with each other." The two blushed at this comment. "I was intrigued. To be special enough to receive the gift of free will, well, I thought this deserved more investigation. So I fell to Earth, and became mortal. Soon enough, I fell in love. A woman so beautiful she rivaled the heavens in her splendor. Her appearance was not unlike yours, dear blessed one." He nodded to Willow, who started at this revelation. "However, old enemies of mine resurfaced. Malechior was one of the worst. He used to be called Machiorel, one of God's Light. He worked closely with the Morning Star, that who you know to be Lucifer. And his mind became poisoned with pride just like so many others. And I was one of those who helped send them to Hell." The angel paused for a moment in thought, a frown marring its perfect features. Its eyes held pain and guilt that lasted for ages. Willow had seen that look in Angel's eyes, but that was only a glimmer in comparison to the depths present here. The angel continued, "To prevent an attack, I did something rather foolish. I merged my wife's soul with my own. I had no idea how much it would affect us. I received her wonderful sense of humor, and her mortality, for I was still immortal to a degree before. In return she was given my wisdom, and an inkling of my immortality. Only to the point that barring no injuries, she would live a very full life, well past her children and grandchildren. It was not to be so however. Malechior found us. At first he wished to take revenge upon myself, but when he saw my wife." The being shuddered for a moment, "There are no words that can come close to describing what he did to her. And due to our bond, I felt and saw it all through her eyes." An intense pain mixed with horror as though the being could still see the hellish events before him darkened the eyes. Willow and Xander both felt a wave of sympathy wash over them at the sight of the angel's plight. The being then looked up at them, the eyes now infinite mirrors that reflected their own souls.  
Kaladiel then smiled, warmly, so full of kindness that the sun seemed cold in comparison, though it remained tempered by ages of sorrow, saying to Willow, "You are the side of my wife truly, I can see you've borne much wisdom, and inner strength, like hers, and like mine." He then studied her to the side a bit, "Ah, you are a student of magick, I am not surprised. Magick is a natural force; it flowed in my veins as freely as it does in yours. Treasure it well, and nurture it. But use my wisdom and be careful, for it is a powerful gift, and one not to be abused." Willow nodded eagerly, too much in awe to speak.  
The angel then turned to Xander, "And you, brave one, while you have my wife's gift for humor, you are indeed like myself. Full of courage, yet much pain. Do not despair at the fool's path, for only a fool can one day find wisdom. Like you have." He smiled as he again gestured to Willow, and then turned back to Xander, "You mustn't underestimate yourself, for you are more gifted than you realize. I knew of your father, long ago, " at this statement, Xander blinked in surprise, "He was good, but he had much pride, not unlike my fallen brethren, and he was curious too, at such beings who were gifted, and yet were so wasteful of their gifts. And like you have started to do, he allowed to himself to be overwhelmed by guilt of his own pride, and his own foolish mistakes. Only as a mortal, he found ways to escape it, unsuccessfully though they were."  
He then unfurled his wings, and turned around, readying to leave, "My time is short, and you both have a hard battle ahead of you. Facing yourself is a start, but it will take more to defeat the darkness you are to confront soon. Much more. Hopefully you will realize your full potential by then, though I wonder if even that will be enough." He then started to walk away.  
Xander then stepped forward, "Wait a minute! Who are you really? Us? Or are we you?"  
Kaladiel turned back towards them, "You are me, just as I am you. But the severing has altered you, so you are yourselves as well. But you are linked, through me, and through each other. Your souls have been drawing together since my and my wife's death. Perhaps now, we can both find peace. Be well, my inheritors. Keep your love for each other strong, and you will succeed against the darkness. Farewell." The being then took the sky, and a light appeared around him that widened, and encompassed Xander and Willow, surrounding them, and filling them. Then the light brightened so there was nothing else.  



	12. Stay With Me

"But if you try to go out alone,   
Don't think I'll understand.  
Stay with me,   
Stay with me" - Shakepeare's Sister, Stay  
  
Xander blinked at the sight of fluorescent lights. He jerked a bit, feeling someone squeeze his hand. He turned to his head to the side, and saw Willow sitting next to him, smiling.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.  
"Never better, now," he grinned as he sat up, and reached over to grab her head, and pulled her close, kissing her tenderly. She returned it with the same tenderness. *Love you. * Neither was sure who thought of it, but both agreed to it. And they weren't shocked by the sudden telepathy for it seemed to always be there, but they were only aware of it now. She put her arms around his neck, also drawing him close. She nuzzled his neck lovingly.  
~I was so afraid of losing you. ~ He thought worriedly.  
~It's all right. I'm here. You can't lose me remember? ~  
He mentally laughed, ~Yeah, guess we're stuck together for life. Think you can stand me that long? ~  
In a mock-shocked tone, she exclaimed, ~Alexander Lavelle Harris! I've put up with you for nearly two decades now. I certainly can take a couple more. ~   
He winced, ~Please, Will, not my full name! You know I hate it. ~  
~I know, that's why I used it, silly! ~ Willow giggled. ~I'm just teasing, darling. ~  
~Thought that was my job, to be Joke guy. ~  
"Hey! I guess you two are feeling better," a voice remarked laughingly.  
The pair pulled away from each other, and simultaneously glanced up at Buffy, both blushing furiously at being caught in the act. She stood nearby, though it looked like she was losing a battle against keeping a straight face. They then both got up, and Buffy went over to hug tightly the couple at the same time.  
"So, you two okay now?" She asked more seriously, her voice conveying her worry and concern for her closest friends. Xander and Willow both backed up a step, and nodded simultaneously. Buffy blinked at the dual effect.  
"Uh, ok, what's with the stereo thing?" She glanced at them both unsurely.  
The pair turned to look at each other. ~Should we explain? ~ ~Probably, though be a good idea to pop some popcorn before the evening showing, huh? Or whatever time it is now? ~ ~It is evening; I'm not sure how long we were out though. ~ ~'Kay, fair enough. ~ They then both turned back to Buffy and grinned.  
They then both said, "Long story," and then glanced at each other, and laughed.   
Buffy folded her arms in front of her, and raised an eyebrow in Spock-like fashion, "Obviously. ...Ok, when you two decide on the unsynchronized explaining event, let me know." Then, Giles came out from behind the stacks, and stopped in his tracks.  
"Xander, Willow? You are all right?" he asked in hushed tones, not sure whether to believe what he was seeing.  
"We're fine, Giles," Willow smiled. Buffy couldn't help thinking that it was nice they weren't doing _everything_ together. Giles then walked over and in one motion, hugged Willow fiercely. She started at his unusual emotional response, but then just patted his back reassuringly. Giles then stepped back, blinking to try to hide the tears threatening to emerge in his eyes.  
"Oh, great, Willow gets all the attention, while I've been to hell, and where's the love for me?" Xander commented.  
"Of course, Xander, I'm happy to see you are well again." Giles said, grasping Xander's shoulder in a gesture of friendship. He then studied him a moment, "You are better?"  
"Yup, the Xandman takes a licking and keeps on ticking." he thumped his chest to prove his resilience.  
"Err, yes. Willow, if you don't mind, I, or perhaps Buffy could check your injury. Make sure there is no sustaining damage." Giles then said. He went over to her, but Buffy stopped the Watcher with a hand on his chest.  
"Why don't I take care of her, while you two talk guy talk out here?" she said, and Giles nodded with a grateful look on his face. Buffy then took Willow by the arm and ushered her to the ladies room to tend to the wound with some privacy.   
Meanwhile, Giles then said to Xander, "Well, then. Do you have any memory of what happened to you two? I'm particularly concerned how Willow came to be attacked for one, and the fact it was at the identical position to your own wound is especially disconcerting."  
Xander flopped down in a chair, "It's a really long and strange trip, Giles. I can remember what happened, and it's still confusing."  
"Well, I had surmised that you and Willow are soulmates. Possibly, two sides of a soul that was severed in a fallen angel a long time ago."  
"Oooh, foul ball or whatever's its equivalent in cricket. It's a bit more than that." Xander then went on to explain as much as he could remember of what had happened.  



	13. Epilogue and Notes

Somewhere… "So the two are aware of their nature now? And their destiny in the coming struggle?"  
"Their nature, yes. But they still have time before they must learn their fate. It is still early. However, when the time comes, the Children of the New Dawn shall be prepared."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
The End (or at least intermission before the big event in Part 3 of the "Souls of Darkness, Souls of Light" trilogy.)  
  
Author notes: Whew! Finally able to get this one wrapped. Yep, part 1 was fully inspired and fleshed out over one weekend, but unfortunately, typically writing takes a lot of time and work. So a couple of months later, now well into fourth season episodes, Part 2 is finito. Again, I started this series, meaning it to be a one shot deal, and guess what? Some creative disagreements, Xander had more to say, characters squabbling over lines. Namely the fact, Cordy had a cameo in the last, Oz played a crucial brief role in the last, but in this, nowhere to be found. And Angel? Well, I suppose now I'm going with the idea, he hasn't come back from hell, or he did, and nobody knows, and he's playing Invisible Vampire. Really, too many characters would have ruined my story, so I decided to focus on just Xander and Willow. However, the Giles/Buffy pairing dynamic somehow crept in there. I have to admit, it's an interesting relationship to look at. A girl without a father due to divorce, and a man without a child who still had paternal instincts. I think the two transcend the apprentice/mentor pairing, and even father/daughter relationship. They are close and rely on each other. Depend on each other in fact. Their relationship has progressed to the point of complete synthesis. Of course, as I said, this is a trilogy so expect Part 3 to be out oh, maybe early next year, hopefully if the Y2k bug hasn't blown up my computer that is. *LOL * School and work are keeping me hopping, plus I still don't know what the plotline's to be yet, other than a big showdown with the Mayor. Heh-heh. Thanks for all the feedback and support, especially one of the guiding lights of the W/X Onelist, Palaskar. Hugs and a trampy Willow for ya! *LOL *  
  
-Whisper2AScream  
10/28/99 (heh-heh, finished this just in time for Halloween. *G * Barely... *shrugs *)  
  
Post Note- Thanks for all the FanFiction.net feedback for the first story. Seemed to read yer mind on sequel, neh? Heh, as you can see, had this finished some time ago. But I'm a reformed procrastinator, hence the lateness. ~ Whisper  



End file.
